Content distribution systems for televisions and other types of video/audio systems have evolved into complex systems that interact through networks. These types of systems can even use the Internet and telephone systems to distribute content. For example, a television content distribution system can utilize Internet Protocol (IP) for the delivery of television content and services. These systems can be comprised of a gateway server device that interacts with different types of settop box (STB)-client receivers. There can be hundreds of receivers of different types and models that need to be updated and/or maintained on a regular basis. If problems arise during the update or boot process, an end-user typically contacts a service technician over the telephone. Since the service technician is unable to personally witness the boot process, it is often difficult to diagnose. Users generally aren't technically savvy and often do not know which information is important to diagnose problems. They may also give non-technical descriptions that are hard for the technician to fully understand. These issues substantially increase the time it takes to resolve the problem.